


Ari really is a majestic little otter

by FRANKENSTINWENTMAD



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All her Fault, And she wanted to be an otter, And she's majestic so yeah., I told her she was adorable, She was doing an anonymous thing, She was gushy, Then I said she was a majestic otter or some other creature, her fault this came out, i don't regret a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FRANKENSTINWENTMAD/pseuds/FRANKENSTINWENTMAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari, a girl on tumblr, decided to do an anonymous "Tell me what you think about me" and I decided to tell her that I think she's adorable. Of course, it turns out our mutual love of otters assists greatly in the creation of our friendship and this is what came up in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ari really is a majestic little otter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know but I think I made a friend so I'm going with it. I'm also sorry it's short but my brain is kinda dying and running around in awkward circles so bare with me.

“For fuck’s sake, Ari. I know you want me to shift but honestly I cannot be fucked. I need the internet!” Frankie growled as Ari nibbled on her hair.

Frankie and Ari met through Tumblr. They had both mutually reblogged things, screamed at adorable people on heart-breaking shows, dreamt of a time in the near future where pizza and internet was constant and any other form of work or school or putting in effort in general was but a nightmare of the past. Then of course Ari had to ask for anonymous people to tell opinions and Frankie couldn’t help but say she was adorable (because she is).

Ari is, of course, to blame, for being adorable.

Ari of course, she found out later, also loved otters. Because otters are majestic little fucks. And both girls of course were lucky enough to be capable of turning into them.

Ari huffed at Frankie, trying to get the girl to shift from human to otter form.

“I refuse to look you in the otter eyes. I will not be sucked into- Fuck man. Fine.” Frankie got under her bed covers and shifted, before crawling back out from underneath and glaring at the older otter-shift. _‘What do you want?’_

_‘Food? Pizza? Supernatural is on in about two hours.’_ Ari bounded over and nudged Frankie towards the door.

_‘More like “Super-fuck-your-feelings”. That show hurts. Why do we watch it?’_

_‘I don’t know, and frankly I don’t care. I am a fucking majestic otter and I do what I want.’_ Ari nodded decisively and wormed her way under the pantry door to find food. _‘Pringles here.’_

_‘Fuckin’ majestic as shit. You and your pringles.’_ Frankie wasn’t sure if calling the other girl adorable was the best idea in the beginning, for fear of being creepy, but she was damn well happy she had.

Because that woman really is a fucking majestic, adorable little otter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know people are waiting for more of my Star Trek fic but I haven't had the time and I didn't expect people to like it and I am really trying hard guys I swear to Chuck.


End file.
